Ear wax, or cerumen, buildup in the ear canal can adversely effect one's hearing, and thus the ear wax will be periodically removed from the ear canal by a physician, typically an Otolaryngologist. Typically, during the removal procedure, the Otolaryngologist wears a headlamp or mirror and uses one hand to stabilize a funnel-shaped speculum and the other hand to maneuver a curette or suction to coax the wax out of the ear canal via the speculum. Each pass of the curette or suction will result in removal of only a portion of the wax, which the physician must discard before making another pass with the tool. The wax is typically removed from the tool by wiping the wax off of the tool and onto a gauze or other repository sheet that is draped over the patient's shoulder by the physician. Alternatively, an assistant may be employed to stand by the patient and wipe the wax off of the tool onto a gauze sheet which is held by the assistant. In the first instance, the gauze repository placed on the patient's shoulder is vulnerable to falling off of the shoulder, forcing the physician to re-position the gauze on the shoulder thereby interrupting the wax removal procedure. This may occur several times during the procedure. In the second case, the expense of the procedure is increased due to the use of an assistant to the physician, who is merely employed to remove wax from the tool so that the physician can continue the cleaning process with a clean tool. It is thus apparent that the presently utilized procedure for removal of excess wax from one's ears has certain inherent drawbacks. It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for the removal of excess ear wax from the ear canal which would not entail the placement of a gauze repository on the patient's shoulder, and would not require the use of an assistant for cleaning the wax-removal tool for the physician.